What?
by XxxKyroKyroxxX
Summary: HEAR YE HEAR YE ..SLEEPING BEAUTY PARODY. COME ON COME ALL! Bakushipping, Yaoi! :D


Uhm.. Don't ask.. ._.

But anyway, I'm so sick, that I can't even move my body without getting little shocks in my back DX

I'm not old!

So, being sick to my bones, I wrote this.

It whent from being Serious, to going out and being a parody thing..

I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID DX

So enjoy!

**Disclaimer- Me No Own YuGiOh Or Sleeping Beauty! .0.**

**T-H-E-R-E_I-S_A_D-R-A-G-O-N_I-N_T-H-I-S_C-A-S-T-L-E!**

_"Sir, the people are ready to see you." The maid whispered hushly as she set up the superior's clothes._

_ "Thank you, Anzu."_

_ "No problem." She came behind him, and stepped on a stool to reach the king's height. She smoothed out the silk, inhaling deeply the scent. She traces her fingers along the golden swirls that make up a border for the robe._

_ He breathed calmly, his green eyes looking at himself in the mirror, watching Anzu's large blue ones concentrate on making his clothes perfect. "I know the people are ready. But am I ready?"_

_ "You're clothes are ready sir, you look perfect."_

_ "I don't mean that," He chuckled. "I mean, am I emotionally ready to go up there and tell the kingdom that I have a son?"_

_ Anzu smiled knowingly. "Your highness, I have only one thing to tell you, and that is, if you don't want to go out there, than don't. The people will understand."_

_ "But I—"_

_ "Sir's and Ladies. Please, welcome your loving Father, your loving Mother, king and queen of Japan!"_

_ The crowd of nobel men and women clapped. They looked up from the royal ball room,the ladies fanning themselves from so much body heat accumilating the room. The king took a large breath._

_"I declare this day to be a royal day! For the prince of Japan!" The king yelled from the top of his marble balcony. He stared down at his people with his large green eyes, who were cheering and smiling. "Do you want to see him, my people?"_

_ The king's eyes closed with silver eyelashes. Even though the king himself was young at the time, the trait of albino followed his family line for ages. He had on a white robe with a dark red symbol on his left shoulder, going down toward his heart. The king's symbol of royalty and nobility. The cross of two hearts._

_ The high priest beside him smiled, a blue bundle in his arms. He stared at the child with twinkling blue eyes._

_ "Yes!" The crowd cheered gleefully. The crowd soon became quiet in anticipation. They looked at him with large, twinkling eyes._

_ The king smiled, and turned to his priest, who had been holding the child. He picked up the infant, and held it over the balcony for everyone to see. "This is my son, The Prince of Japan, Ryou Bakura!"_

**P-A-R-T_O-N-E**

_"Don't be long, mother!" The younger of the two hissed. The older smiled wickedly, and kissed her son good-bye._

_ "Oh, my child, believe me, I won't be long." The mother grinned as she pounded her steps out of the prison cell, her long tail whipping out behind her._

**P-A-R-T_O-N-E**

_"And now, welcome the three priests of Egypt here to send their blessings!" The Japanese priest called out._

_ Three similar boys came from one of the large doors on the side, large gold brackets, bracelets, anklets, necklaces, and earrings attached to their body. The smallest of the three had gold bangs, and black hair shaped into a star like shape, with violet tips. He had large amethyst eyes, and soft facial features._

_ The middle of the three looked like him, gold bangs and black hair shaped into a star like shape. The differences included him having crimson tips, some of his golden bangs going up his hair, and sharp crimson eyes, with sharp facial features._

_ The oldest of the three was similar with the middle, having golden bangs going up his black hair shaped into a star, but the similarities ended there. He had wine red colored eyes, tan skin, and large canine teeth._

_ They quickly went up the steps, the youngest one skipping one or two along the way. The tallest one spoke, "Your highness. We have come for the land of the desert to give magical gifts to your son."_

_ "They're magical!" The youngest pipped up. The taller two nodded. "Are you ready, your highness?"_

_ "Ready as I'll ever be." The king nodded. The tallest of the three took a deep breath and walked up toward the cradle where the sleeping child.. slept. He held up his staff, watching as the silence took over the crowd._

_ "Sweet prince, for what's all it's worth, I shall not gift you with Purity, for you have been classified as a Hikari. Sweet Hikari, what I give to you is more precious than life itself! I give you the gift of kindness." He swirved his hand around, dust coming off of the staff. It fell into the cradle._

_ The second tallest walked up toward the cradle as the first one walked toward the King to stand beside, and he pulled out his slat, long and heavy. (Oh my god.. I need to pause there.. Oh jesus.. ROFLMAOOO) "Sweet Ryou, I will give you the gift of Love."_

_ A heavy burst of (that's what she said) glitter came raining on the child. The smallest priest walked up to the cradle, a small wand in his hand. "You pure child. Did you know I'm a Hikari too? Anyway, sweet Hikari, I give you the gift of—"_

_ AND HE AIN'T GONNA FINISH DAT SENTENCE, MAN. Out of no where, crashing lightning from the sky hit the floor! "THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! QUICK, GET YOUR BLOW TORCHES!"_

_ From that lightning, emerged a women, with a large ruby on her forehead, fangs, and the longest tail known to man, going from here, to there. That's long, man. She hissed at the king and queen, her purple lips pulling back. "Well well well, if it isn't the king and queen."_

_ "Please, you're grace, tell me, why have you come here?" The queen asked._

_ "You weren't invited, bitch!" Someone yelled from the crowd._

_ "Be quiet, peasant!" She screamed back into the crowd, before maintaining composure. "Anyway. I feel so uninformed, I didn't know that there was a celebration for the young child."_

_ "You. Weren't. Invited." The same person from the crowd yelled out. How about we call this women with a hot temper "Toothy"? Okay. Toothy looked back at the crowed._

_ "I wasn't? Wow.. how an awkward position.."_

_ "You fail."_

_ "And you're not offended, Toothy?" Who said you could use my nickname, queen? I certainly didn't allow you. Pft, no one respects the authors these days.._

_ "Of course not, my queen. As in fact, I want to give the little boy a gift."_

_ "Whoopy! A gift!" The youngest Priest cheered._

_ "Yes. Whoopy." Toothy wanted to slit that boy's throat, but glaring into his soul is the only thing she can do as of now. She clacked her own staff, where it appeared a random place. "A dragon's gift are important, my king. Would you like one as well?"_

_ "No, no, I'm fine.." The king sighed._

_ "Good." Toothy grinned. She swirled her hand around the little glass ball ontop of her staff, predicting the future. "The boy will live until he's 18, and then he'll fall off his bed. AND DIE."_

_ Everyone gasped in horror. "BURN EVERY BED!"_

_ "WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO SLEEP!"_

_ "That's none of my concern," Toothy growled. She clicked her staff, where more lightning consumed her and she turned into a dragon. "FEAR MEEEE!"_

_ "RUN AWAY, AUTHOR!"_

_ I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! A NARRATORS JOB IS TO-_

_ She's trying to bite me. Okay, I'll be going. RUN!_

_ She closed her mouth over Anzu, where her kicks and screams were silenced with a soft crunch. The dragon queen can only say, "She tastes like tar."_

_ No shit, Sherlock. Well, guys, if I survive this chapter, there will be another one. Wait for me, okay? Bye!_

**T-H-E_E-N-D**

__Please save me from Toothy! Review please!


End file.
